After 9pm
by Mokusgirl
Summary: A cute little Sammy and Gibbs one-shot. The thing men want most after 9pm is affection, Gibbs is no exception. Gammy. R&R plz.


**A/N: This was inspired by an article I read in the June 2011 issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. It was saying that the one thing men want after 9pm is affection. I took that and wrote this little random one-shot. If you haven't read any of my other fics with Sammy in them, Sammy is my OC. She's pretty much me but slightly different, she 27 and she's in a relationship with Gibbs. With that said I hope you enjoy this so let's start.**

oOoOoOo

**After 9pm**

oOoOoOo

Sammy glanced at her watch, it was almost 9 pm, it'd been an hour and a half since Gibbs had said he was almost finished. She decided it was time for an intervention. She walked around Gibbs' desk and started massaging his stiff shoulders.  
>"It's time to go home," Sammy said softly.<br>"I'm almost finished," Gibbs said as he continued to type away at his keyboard.  
>"That's what you said an hour and a half ago, sweetheart," Sammy said, letting go of Gibbs' shoulders and reaching down to move his hands off his keyboard before turning his to face her, "I can tell you're tired. It's time to go home, come on."<p>

She held out a hand to him and smiled when he took it and let her pulled him to his feet. She gently pushed him so he was standing right beside the desk then saved his work and logged him off his computer and grabbed his badge, gun and coat. He took them when they were offered and Sammy took his free hand, intertwining their fingers. She led Gibbs over to her desk and grabbed her pack from its place on the floor then pulled him along to the elevator. Once they had stepped inside and were heading to the garage Sammy held out her hand.

"Keys please," Sammy said with a smile.

"Why?" Gibbs asked eying her suspiciously.

"We're taking your car home and I'm driving," Sammy stated simply, "So I need the keys."

Gibbs shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh Come On, I'll drive it better than Tobi did," Sammy said with a slightly whine, "You know I'm good for it, and then you can just relax."

"Fine," Gibbs said with a sigh as he handed the keys over.

"Thank you," Sammy said, smiling again as she took the keys Gibbs handed her and the elevator doors opened.

She took Gibbs' hand and they headed over to his challenger. She unlocked the passenger side for him and planted a quick kiss on his lips before heading around to the other side and sliding into the driver's seat. Once they were both buckled in Sammy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for Gibbs' house.

oOoOoOo

The drive home was quiet but peaceful. When Sammy pulled into the driveway she looked over at Gibbs and found that he seemed to be asleep.

"Hey, sweetie, we're home," Sammy said softly as she placed a gentle hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I'm up," Gibbs said, sitting up in his seat.

Sammy giggled a little, "Its ok, I know you're tired, let's head inside and go to bed."

"Ok," Gibbs said, not even trying to argue, knowing it wasn't worth it and feeling too tired to.

Sammy met him in front of the car and took his hand before they headed for the door. She unlocked it and slid her shoes off at the door, dropping her bag on the couch then led Gibbs up the stairs.

oOoOoOo

Sammy walked back into the bedroom, where she had left Gibbs, 10 minutes later and found him sitting up trying not to fall asleep. She pulled the comforter back then turned to Gibbs.

"Get into bed," She said softly.

Gibbs didn't object just crawled under the blanket where she had pulled it back for him. Sammy turned off the light then crawled into bed beside Gibbs. She gently pulled him close and started running her fingers threw his hair and down the side of his face. It didn't take long before Gibbs was asleep, snoring softly with his arms encircling Sammy's waist and his head resting on her stomach. Sammy shifted a bit to get comfortable then let herself fall asleep, comfortable being in Gibbs embrace and satisfied that he had gotten the dose of affection she knew he wanted.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
